


Season change, but we remain the same

by eternalsunset



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsunset/pseuds/eternalsunset
Summary: “The memory of winter becomes the warmest; the spring becomes the sweetest; the summer becomes the  loveliest; the fall becomes the liveliest—and that is all because of you.”Seungyoun and Wooseok in a long term relationship. This is just one of their moments.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 4





	Season change, but we remain the same

**One winter night.**

“Wooseokie,” 

Di tengah-tengah cuaca musim dingin, Seungyoun dan Wooseok bergelung di balik selimut. Wooseok memeluk torso Seungyoun erat-erat, bersandar pada dadanya sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh yang paling disukainya. Bersandar pada Seungyoun, menghirup aroma tubuh yang bercampur dengan wangi sabun mandi beraroma musk—selalu berhasil membuat Wooseok merasa nyaman. Rasanya seperti kembali pulang—aman, nyaman, seolah-olah ia hanya perlu melakukan ini untuk bisa kembali mengarungi lelahnya kehidupan esok harinya. Selama ada Seungyoun, selama mereka masih bisa bersama, rasanya semua akan baik-baik saja. 

“Mm?” 

Wooseok bergumam, menjawab panggilan dari pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama empat tahun lamanya. Sudah selama itu, tetapi ia tidak bosan—mungkin belum, ya meskipun selama menjalani hubungan dengan Seungyoun ada juga hal yang pernah membuatnya geram. Wajar, bukan? Setiap hubungan pasti ada lika-likunya, naik-turunnya, dan ia bersyukur Seungyoun masih mencintainya seperti awal kali mereka memulai hubungan. Seungyoun dan sikapnya yang seringkali ceroboh, Seungyoun yang selalu berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya—Seungyounnya masih sama.

Begitu pikir Wooseok.

“Lihat, salju pertama turun. Kita melewatinya bersama lagi.” Kau tahu, ada satu mitos tentang salju pertama yang kebanyakan orang yakini. Katanya, jika kamu melihat salju pertama turun di tahun itu bersama orang terkasihmu, mereka tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun itu. Mereka akan abadi—mereka akan selamanya, takdir tidak akan memisahkan mereka. Maka jelas, Wooseok selalu ingin menyaksikan turunnya salju pertama dengan Seungyoun sebab ia ingin mereka menjadi selamanya. 

“Iya, kita selalu melihat salju pertama turun bersama, Seungyounie. Aku senang.” 

Pemuda mungil dalam dekapan kini Seungyoun peluk lebih erat. Dagunya menyentuh puncak kepala Wooseok, harum rambutnya yang beraroma manis ia hirup dalam-dalam. His sweet baby, sekiranya apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu sampai akhirnya bisa bersama seorang seperti Kim Wooseok? Seungyoun sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu berpikir bahwa mungkin dulu ia adalah seseorang penyelamat bangsa, dan sebagai hadiahnya, Tuhan memberi Kim Wooseok kepadanya. 

Dari jendela besar apartemen Wooseok, mereka bisa melihat bagaimana butiran salju turun dengan begitu anggun. Sebagian turun dan menempel pada jendela sebelum mencair, sebagian langsung menyentuh jalanan begitu saja. Seungyoun sengaja menyetel lagu-lagu jazz kesukaannya untuk menemani malam mereka. Kali ini yang tengah diputar adalah lagu dari Elvis Presley - Can’t Help Falling in Love yang terdengar mengalun lembut memenuhi gendang telinga. Seungyoun tersenyum, berbalik menghadap Wooseok yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Bola matanya yang besar, bibirnya yang mungil dan terlihat kenyal—jika bukan kesempurnaan, maka apa namanya?

Seperti kata Elvis Presley, he can’t help falling in love with him. 

“Tahun depan, kita harus lihat salju pertama turun bersama lagi. Janji?” 

“Janji.” 

Kemudian mereka berbagi kecup. Seperti mencium boneka yang paling berharga, Seungyoun mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada sepasang ranum Kim Wooseok. Manis, bagi Seungyoun, Wooseok selalu manis. Jemarinya kemudian meraih jemari milik Wooseok, menautkan milik mereka sembari ia masih menciumnya lembut. Ibu jarinya menyapu pelan punggung tangan milik Wooseok, mengusap lembut dengan bibir yang masih berpagutan. “Tangan kamu dingin, kamu kedinginan?” Ciuman itu sempat ia lepaskan sebentar setelah Seungyoun menyadari jemari Wooseok sedingin es. 

“Mmh, aku rasa tanganku dingin karena nervous.” 

Seungyoun tersenyum, lantas meloloskan tawa ringan. 

“Are you still nervous? I’ve kissed you a lot, ratusan kali apa ribuan, I’ve lost count.”

Mereka tertawa bersama. Di balik selimut, Wooseok mencubit pelan lengan Seungyoun. 

“Jadi, aku masih bisa buat kamu nervous, ah got it.” 

*“Mm, Youn, stop it.”*

*“You are blushing.”*

Seungyoun tersenyum, Wooseok di sisi lain mulai panik karena Seungyoun bilang pipinya memerah. Ini salah satu kebiasaannya setiap kali dia sedang malu, semburat kemerahan kerap kali muncul di pipinya. 

“No, I’m not.”

Wooseok menyanggah, dan Seungyoun langsung paham bahwa ia tidak akan menggoda pacarnya lebih jauh dari ini. Maka kini ia menangkup satu sisi wajah Wooseok dengan telapak tangannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda dalam dekapan. “Iya, Wooseokie, kamu gemes banget sih.” Pipi Wooseok yang merona kemerahan Seungyoun cium lembut. Satu sisi, dua sisi, ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kedua belah pipi juga di ujung hidung lancip Wooseok. Kemudian kecupan mendarat lagi di sepasang mata Wooseok yang terpejam, di dahi, kemudian di dagu.

“Seungyounie, stop kissing my face, just kiss my lips. Now.”

His tiny little kitten is sometimes scary—demanding him to do what he wants, but Seungyoun likes it anyway. Dia suka jika pada waktu-waktu tertentu Wooseoknya yang manis memberi titah yang jika tidak dikabulkan mungkin akan membuat raut wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kucing yang sedang marah. 

“Your wish is my command, Wooseokie.”

Dan sepasang ranumnya kembali menyentuh bibir Wooseok, melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Satu tangannya menangkup pipi Wooseok, ibu jarinya menyapu lembut pipinya. Di balik selimut, ketika salju turun pertama kalinya di tahun itu, mereka berbagi hangat, berbagi deru napas—untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan itu tidak pernah terasa cukup.

*******

**One spring night.**

Wooseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan begitu lesu. Padahal, setelah mandi seharusnya ia kembali merasa segar alih-alih tidak bertenaga seperti sekarang. Tetapi kau tahu—apartemennya terasa begitu sepi jika hanya ada ia seorang. Wooseok jadi sedih, mengingat bahwa di malam ini ia lagi-lagi tinggal seorang diri tanpa Seungyoun. Di tengah cuaca dingin musim dingin, ia suka menghabiskan malam hanya memeluk Seungyoun. Ia suka hangat badan Seungyoun meskipun ia juga punya penghangat ruangan dan penghangat kasur yang membuatnya aman di musim dingin. Hanya saja, menghirup aroma Seungyoun, mendengar detak jantungnya, memberikan esensi lain yang menghangatkan dada. 

Seungyoun sedang berada di Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis—sudah dua minggu, mau tidak mau Wooseok ditinggal sendiri. 

Rindu. Wooseok rindu Seungyoun. Hanya memakai kaos dan hoodie milik Seungyoun tidak membantu banyak meskipun tetap ia lakukan juga. Wooseok kini tenggelam di balik hoodie kebesaran berwarna hitam milik Seungyoun. Rasanya seperti dipeluk Seungyoun, tentu saja minus kehangatan yang biasanya merengkuh tubuhnya kalau pacarnya memeluknya betulan. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. 

Ponselnya berdering ketika Wooseok akhirnya duduk di sisian kasurnya. Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama yang ia simpan dengan nama seungyounie. 

“Seungyounie,” 

"Wooseokie." 

"Kamu lagi di mana?" 

"Baru masuk mobil, baru pulang makan-makan sama klien." 

"Ah, okay."

"Kamu lagi ngapain?" 

"Baru beres mandi, baru naik ke kasur. Hmh, I miss you." Wooseok menarik selimut, ia bawa untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang berbalut hoodie milik Seungyoun.

"I miss you too. Maaf lama banget ninggalin kamunya."

“Huh, sampai bunga sakura sudah mulai mekar. Ayo kita ke Yeouido, Seungyounie.”

“Ayo, tapi aku baru pulang sekitar dua minggu lagi, Seokie.” 

“Hah? Diperpanjang lagi?”

“Iya, ternyata masih ada hal yang perlu diurus di sini.” 

“Mm,” 

“Kenapa?”

“Seungyounie nggak kangen aku?” 

“Kangen lah, kangen banget.”

“Ah,” 

“I’m sorry, baby. Once I get home, I'll make it up to you.” 

“Okay.”

“Seok, aku harus nyetir, nggak apa-apa kalau udahan dulu? Udah malem juga, kamu tidur ya. Aku telepon lagi besok pagi."

“Alright. Good night.”

“Good night, love you.”

Lalu sambungan telepon dimatikan. Wooseok menghela napas panjang, hh—padahal dia masih rindu Seungyoun. Tetapi apa boleh buat, dia nggak mau banyak menuntut, dia harus mengerti. Sekarang satu-satunya cara yang ia yakini ampuh untuk mengobati rindunya adalah memakai hoodie Seungyoun, lalu membuka ponsel dan melihat video-video mereka di galeri ponselnya. Satu persatu, Wooseok membuka kumpulan video dengan Seungyoun. Ada rekaman ketika Seungyoun baru bangun tidur, Wooseok merekam sambil berkata; “Hei, manusia kerbau! Sudah siang tahu,” kemudian Seungyoun bukannya bangun malah membawa Wooseok untuk berbaring bersama dengannya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Seungyoun berkata; “Manusia kerbau ini yang kamu pacari empat tahun, Seokie.”

Tentu—mau manusia kerbau, manusia apapun, yang penting itu Seungyoun, ia tetap sayang. 

Huh, semakin dilihat-lihat, Wooseok bukannya tidak jadi rindu lagi, dia malah semakin rindu. Tidak ampuh, ternyata.

Wooseok menaruh ponselnya di sisian kasurnya yang lain, berusaha memejamkan mata untuk tidur saja daripada malah merindukan pacarnya terus menerus. Lama kelamaan, pelupuk matanya juga mulai terasa berat, Wooseok terlelap dalam sweater hangat milik pacarnya.

“Wooseokie,”

“Sayang, bangun dong,” 

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Seungyoun. Wooseok mimpi? Hmmh, dia tidak yakin. Suaranya terasa begitu jelas, begitu nyata, sampai-sampai membuat dahinya berkerut halus. Lalu perlahan-lahan membuatnya membuka mata, bangun dari tidurnya.

Wooseok nyaris terperanjat ketika ia melihat Seungyoun duduk di sisian tempat tidurnya berbalut mantel hangat berwarna abu-abu. Pandangan Wooseok masih mengabur, tetapi ia masih bisa melihat Seungyoun duduk di sisian kasurnya sambil tersenyum.

“Seungyounie?” 

“Seok, hehe, tadi di telpon itu, aku lagi di mobil dari bandara Incheon.” 

“Hah, sebentar, jadi ini beneran kamu?"

"Iya, hahaha, hug me? Biar semakin yakin ini aku." Seungyoun merentangkan kedua tangannya, meminta Wooseok untuk memeluknya sekarang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Wooseok juga langsung loncat ke dalam pangkuan Seungyoun. Satu detik kemudian ia langsung yakin. Yang dipeluknya benar badan Seungyoun, Wooseok sudah hapal—dari bentuk sampai hangat yang menguar. Kedua tangannya melingkari pundak lebar Seungyoun, terlalu rindu rasanya sampai dia memeluk Seungyoun terlalu kencang. Padahal Wooseok baru bangun, harusnya ia belum benar-benar sadar. Tetapi wangi ini—wangi Seungyoun seolah-olah mengaktifkan kesadarannya begitu saja. 

"Ih, nyebelin banget sih bohong." 

Masih memeluk Seungyoun, Wooseok protes. 

"Kan biar surprise, hahaha, seneng kan aku pulang?"

"Ya menurut kamu?" Wooseok langsung mengendurkan dekapan, wajahnya menatap ke arah pemuda yang pahanya ia duduki begitu saja. Bibirnya mengerucut seperti mulut bebek, Seungyoun masih berani-beraninya bertanya apa ia senang atau tidak mendapati pacarnya pulang setelah lama ditinggal.

"Your pouty lips, kamu tuh—" Tanpa permisi, Seungyoun langsung mengecup bibir Wooseok. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk merengkuh tubuh Wooseok dalam pangkuan. 

"Tidur lagi gih, aku mandi dulu, nanti aku nyusul." Seungyoun melanjutkan sembari menatap lekat-lekat pemuda yang ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu ini. Wooseok tidak tahu betapa rindunya Seungyoun dengan momen ini—momen memeluk Wooseok seperti ini. Hampir setiap malam yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur adalah memandangi foto Wooseok, membayangkan presensinya hadir di sisinya. 

"Nggak mau, mandinya nanti dulu. Kangen." 

Wooseok memeluknya erat lagi, Seungyoun tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya—paham dengan keinginan pacarnya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

His clingy little kitten—Seungyoun always likes it when he is being clingy like this.

"Alright, baby. Kangen aku banget ya sampai pake jaket aku?"

"Hn, i-i-iya." 

Wooseok menjawab malu-malu. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya ia tahu, malu untuk apa pula? Mereka sudah berpacaran selama itu, Seungyoun pasti paham seberapa sering Wooseok melakukan ini setiap kali ia rindu Seungyoun. Di sisi lain, Seungyoun hanya bisa tersenyum sembari mengusap punggung pacarnya lembut. Dia juga rindu Wooseok—sama seperti pemuda dalam pangkuannya.

"My baby," Seungyoun berujar lirih. "Sepuluh menit lagi ya. Abis aku mandi, peluk lagi. Sampai pagi, bebas. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana."

Wooseok dalam diam mengangguk setuju. Pelukannya belum mau ia endurkan—masih rindu, masih ingin memeluk Seungyounnya. Padahal ini bukan mimpi, Seungyoun tidak akan lantas pergi lagi jika ia mengendurkan pelukannya barang sedikit. Masih ada banyak waktu yang bisa ia habiskan dengan Seungyoun setelah pemuda itu mandi. Tetapi ia ingin melakukan ini dulu sebentar, sebentar saja karena ia terlalu rindu Seungyoun. 

Detik demi detik menjadi lebih berharga tahu, apalagi kalau sudah tahu rasanya ditinggal lama. 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thank you for reading! Any feedback is welcomed, you can go to my curious cat: https://curiouscat.qa/syounbby or my twitter acc: @/syounbby


End file.
